Taking London
by Polished Swirls
Summary: Massie is across the pond living out her fairy tale life...sort of. She's Alpha of the Queens Of KISSes at KISS. Meanwhile, Dylan and Alicia attend Rosewood Crest Academy and are coming to London with some others for reason of their own. Alica and Dylan would love to steal Massie's post as Alpha but she isn't going down without a fight. This is going to get interesting so hold on!
1. Chapter 1-Inroduction

**_I apologize to Miss Lady In Red because I used her clique name, The London Darlins, unintentionally. So the new name is The KISS Klique. Again, I'm super sorry! _**

**I need OC's so use the form in the chapter!**

_OC Form-_

Name-

Looks-

Personality-

Hair color-

Eye Color-

IM Name-

Pet(?)-

Crush/Boyfriend(?)-

What clique do you want to join? (Massie or Alicia or Dylan but only one spot for her)-

Fave color-

Fave food-

Fave designer-

Anything else?-

**Massie Block (Alpha of the best clique at KISS and the secret gossip girl)-**Totally loving her role as the secret Gossip Girl of London, the alpha and being the dutiful girlfriend of John Barrington. She suspects the Captain of the lacrosse team, James Winston, likes her but she has John. He is rather controlling though… Oh whatever, not like she spends all her time with him, she has the Kiss Klique to look after.

**Alicia Rivera (Alpha of the best clique at Rosewood Crest Academy)**-Super pissed that her mom was caught cheating on her dad with her Social Studies teacher. Then her dad gets remarried and this ah-nnoying wannabe who is now her stepsister. She is desperate for any type of attention so she's known as the whore. She brings shame upon the Rivera name. Alicia is now the hottest thing to hit Rosewood Crest since the sun. She thinks she's even better than Massie but she isn't. Then to get away from it all, she struts onto the next plane to London with Olivia Ryans her loyally dumb beta and no one else. It's time to get a better clique and take London.

**Kristen Gregory (Beta in Dylan's clique that's second to Alicia's at Rosewood)-** Has finally struck jackpot. Her mom was offered the job as Principal of KISS…which is halfway across the world. Oh well, it doesn't matter because she's now a social dump because of Alicia. Luckily she was offered a position in Dylan's beta clique as Gamma. But now she's heard Alicia and maybe Dylan is attempting to take Massie's spot as KISS's alpha. As if! But she must be the loyal Gamma of Dylan's Clique.

**Dylan Marvil (The alpha of her won second rate clique)-**Is perfectly perfect. Has finally become skinny with the help of a crazy trainer. But he mom is going to be filming in London for Marc Jacobs knows how long. Not only that, she's being torn away from her beta clique. She may be alpha of her own clique, but Alicia is always better than her. *sigh* Armed with Kristen, a shy and distant Claire she's taking London by storm. It's time to show Massie and Alicia who's boss. SCool Gurls Rule!

**Claire Lyons (World's youngest famous actress and beta in Dylan's second best Clique,)-** She had been banished to LBR world forever. Alicia turned in to a raging tyrant and all the old PC members were banished to LBR world. Her dad got a promotion in London and she has to go there for filming anyway. Claire is the world's youngest best actress and she lives all over the world. Now she's going to London. But she has to go as part of beta of Dylan's clique what a bore!

**John Barrington (Massie's Boyfriend)-**If there's one thing he needs it Massie Block. Without her, he'd just be a random talented good-looking guy on the lacrosse team. But the captain is awfully nice to her. He can't lose Massie, she's his popularity ticket, and not to mention she rich!

**James Winston (Massie's crush and Captain of the Lacrosse team) -**He likes John Barrington's girlfriend. He doesn't understand why she stays with him; he's good looking but dumb. His parents are distantly related to the Queen so he gets respect. Now if he knew they Queen was his grand mum…And he was next in line as prince.

**Derrington (Massie's old boy friend)-**Guess what? He ended up with Alicia to keep his popularity but he wishes he could go to London to see Massie. He just knows she still loves him… Now if only he could convince his mom and dad to let him go to London.

**Olivia Ryans (Alicia's loyal beta...or was it gamma?)-**She's tagging along with Alicia to London. She wants to get a new nose job there; she heard those docs are the best! Also the chance to make Massie eat dirt? YAY!


	2. Chapter 2-The OC's I need to introduce!

_AN-Congrats to AlphaWriter1, heart dreamsareinfinity, Glittering Moonlight, . .falls., 14Hernandez, BoyCrazy1025 andddd k drama queen!_

**Okay here are the characters I chose and what I would like to do with them. Also if you can come up with a better clique name for the KISS Klique leave an idea in the reviews! Until then, au revoir!  
**

_**The Queens Of KISSes-**_

**Lennox Marie Seaman (Beta)-** She has been Massie's best friend of 2 years. She watched Massie rule, fall in love and change. Massie is no longer the bitch that thinks everyone should bow down to her because she said so. She's worried about her friend who might just fall now that her old friends are coming. Will she be loyal to Massie or not?

**Chanel Elle Moore (Gamma)-** Chanel is wondering what to do. If there's one thing that gonna happen, it's an Alpha war. The Americans are coming to take her Queen Massie's spot and she's not going to let that happen. She's fiercely loyal to Massie because Massie made her who she is today.

**Victoria "Tori" Cantu (Delta)- **First she was at soccer practice, then she was pulled in to a GLU meeting and BAM, her life is now changed. 2 Americans are coming to take her top spot and Tori isn't letting that happen. No sirree!

**Hailey Carniwal (Omega)**- Hailey is ready to rock! She's the school newspaper editor. The Alpha war will make her even more popular! Massie gave her the ok and now she's ready for action.

**_The Alicia-Listers _**

**Hayden Barfella (Gamma)-** Alicia chose her! Her, KISS's greatest ELF (English Loser Forever) to be GAMMA in the Alicia-Listers! Massie was always so mean to her, now's he chance for revenge! She isn't the loser anymore though, she's Alicia's most trusted. Will the biggest LBR in the world rule or not?

**Julie Dalton (Delta)- **Alicia is so going to regret making her DELTA. She should have been Beta but Alicia wanted to put someone from across the pond as Beta. And the Gamma is such an idiot; she used to be the biggest LBR in the world! Will she join Massie's side or will she stay loyal?

**Rose Myner (Omega)-** Is so so happy now that she's a somebody in the school. She just ah-dores being popular. Now she has a HAWT guy that just might like her. Life is wonderful!

**The SCool Gurls**

**Rebecca Morris(Omega)- **Rebecca used to be the ruler of her school KISS. But Massie came and took her spot. Massie offered for Rebecca to keep her A-List spot by giving her 2 conditions: Don't over throw Massie and she has to stay as Gamma. But Rebecca refused them and created her own clique that broke apart just as Dylan Marvil arrived. Lucky her!

* * *

**Alicia's POV**

Alicia stepped into the sleek silver private jet. Her dad finally agreed to let her go to London. Because her mom had cheated on Len Rivera and he sued her, he let Alicia do what ever she wanted these days.

She was bored and she wanted to make Massie an LBR. She couldn't explain it. It might be because of the scandals that made her lose power over RWA (Rosewood Academy).

So she ditched her new step sister, who was a Massie Fangirl, for London. She hoped Hassie AKA Hannah wouldn't follow her.

With her loyal beta Olivia flanking her left side, she boarded.

Alicia turned her head to get some sleep. The last conscious thought she had in her head was Massie begging for Alicia not to destroy her reputation.

**Dylan POV**

She skipped off The Marvil Jet. It was good to be on solid ground.

She thought she would be all alone but Kristen's mom got a new job in London and Claire got a acting gig in London as well. They were going to KISS.

Dylan somewhat remembered that Massie went there.

Eh, who cares, I'll just have to take her down so I can rule, Dylan thought. She had no idea that Massie was spreading the word around M's ex-friends from across the pond were coming to London.

Dylan had underestimated Massie once again. She thought Massie was still that immature and insecure girl who lost Derrington.

She opened the door to her new bedroom and flopped onto the bed.

Dylan made a note to self - Find a new cool Clique member in KISS tomorrow.

**Massie POV**

Massie sat at her custom made Mac-book tapping away.

She was London's secret Gossip Girl AKA LGG. Only Lennox knew and that was by accident she discovered it.

Massie had just found out her old and ex- best friends were coming to America. And her sources say Alicia's here to take Massie's crown. She smirked to herself, like that was ever going to happen. This was Alicia, who got her ass kicked in 7th, 8th and 9th grade.

7th grade was when she tried to turn everyone against Massie but since everyone was acting strange Massie quickly found out.

8th grade was when Alicia started the Soul M8s. They failed soon enough.

9th grade was when Alicia tried to make Massie an LBR right before she left so no one would remember her.

She checked her newest post-

**London's Gossip Girl-**

**Hello everyone! It seems like a lot of you were...busy in those short 6 hours since I updated,**

**H and J were caught kissing...by K. Looks like you just lost your girlfriend J.**

**Look's like Queen M is going to be a bit shaken. Her old friends from across the pond are coming to steal her perfectly shiny crown.**

**I and O are going through some rough financial times. I just hope they can still afford those knock-offs they wear...**

**Z is planning to break up with C. Dramatics please!**

**C is in a huge problem. Who in their right mind would attempt to hack into the school system and change their report card grades? Oh wait...C would.**

_**You Know You Love Me**_

**LGG**

Massie loved knowing things no one else knew. It was an intoxicating feeling.

She shut her door and clapped her hands to dim the lights. It was bed time.

Massie could hardly wait until tomorrow. She had a date with John!

* * *

**_Sooooo...What did you think? I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Please review. And check out my other clique story?_**

**_You Know You Love Me :P_**

**_Della Taylor Lee Chan _**


	3. Chapter 3-In the Morning

_**Please Read and Review! 5 reviews to** **update!**_

_**Alicia POV**_

Alicia Rivera woke up to the sound of her iPhone 5 singing. She dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. Alicia turned the hot water on full blast and that woke her up in a jiffy. She reached for her Tiger Lily Scented Shampoo and Conditioner.

Today was the day. Master AKA Massie against the Student AKA Alicia. She was sure she would win, what was there not to like about her?

D-Cups, long shiny butt length hair, long legs, tanned skin and a perfect face.

Alicia squinted at the time. It was..8:08!?

"Oh shit!" Wait a moment...it was only 7:08. Alicia hoped she didn't have to get glasses. She couldn't get contacts because she had a severe allergic reaction to them.

But nonetheless, she got out of the shower and wrapped a soft orange towel around herself. Then she went into her small walk-in closet.

Hmmmmm..."Aha!"

A black mini skirt with a orange tank top. Over that she put on a netted black thingy. She got it from Olivia because 'Livs didn't like it. Which reminded her, was Livs even awake?

Alicia quickly chose her Ralph Lauren kitten heels in Burnt Orange covered in black pearls, dressed and walked next door.

Olivia wasn't in there! Suddenly a moan pierced the air. Alicia groaned to herself. She opened the closet door AKA Olivia's Special Room. Just because they were only in their Junior Year of High School didn't mean they had to act like cheap slu**.

* * *

SOMEWHAT MATURE THINGS HERE! SKIP IF YOU DON"T WANNA KNOW!

Inside was a kinda cute guy who had Olivia pinned under him. She was screaming incoherent things and moaning. Then she reached her peak.

They were both butt naked and judging the smell of sweat in the air, they had been at it for a while...

Olivia looked up and made a get out motion at Alicia. Alicia obliged and went back to her room. A few moments later Olivia joined her, wearing the guys shirt and nothing else.

She had a cute pout on her lips. But...not cute enough.

"Leesh, why did you have to barrage in? He was really good at IT", whined Olivia.

"Gee, I dunno school starts in like 15 minutes? And I need a CLEAN BETA!"

Olivia's blue eyes widened.

"What?! I gotta go! Sorry!"

Alicia sighed, somethings would never change. Luckily, Olivia really hurried. They both stepped into Alicia's orange Porsche and drove off.

_Dylan POV_

Dylan had been working out since 5:00 am and now it was 7:15 am. She didn't really work out, more like sat in the sauna.

She pulled off her work out clothing and stepped into the basement shower. Her mint shampoo had her smelling fresh. Dylan mentally rated herself after getting dressed.

"Dylan Marvil is wearing a emerald green blouse that makes her eyes pop. Her pants are tight black skinny jeans. Her shoes are 6in heels with glittery straps. Make-up is light but noticeable. Coat is a white Nicole Ferrari cashmere knit. I rate Miss Marvil a 10!"

She twirled for a added effect and headed up to her room. She picked up her phone and bag and texted the others.

**TheMadamRed-Heyyy! Done yet? Kuh-Laire? Kristen?**

**LadyBlueEyes-Don't call me Kuh-Laire! And almost**

**SoccerSistah-done!**

**TheMadamRed-HURRY KUH-LAIRE AND I AM ALPHA! I WILL CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT!**

**LadyBlueEyes-Geez! I'm done and sorry Dyl.**

**SoccerSistah-whos got the wheels?**

**LadyBlueEyes-cant todd is using it to drive rocky and johnny**

**TheMadamRed-I can! got new wheelies! grah-reen! **

**SoccerSistah-kk! i'll b waiaitng**

**LadyBlueEyes-koolio! **

Dylan signed off and went outside.

She opened the garage and walked in, then she walked to the back where her car was supposed to be.

Dylan let out a soft scream when she didn't see her beautiful green Royce Rolls Phantom. There was a neon pink note lying on the floor. Dylan leaned down to pick it up when suddenly RIP!

She felt a coolness and groaned. She ready the note and gasped-

_Hey Dylly pie!_

_I need the car to drive to collage, I decided my pink one was too urgh so I took yours! Hope you don't mind! And you cannot take mines! Mom let me! :P_

_xoxo,_

_Jamie Marvilicious _

Dylan growled and ran upstairs and changed into another outfit, one of her back-ups.

A tight dark green and white plaid dress that reached mid-thigh and was trimmed in black fox fur. Her shoes were knee high boots with black fox furs on the top. She chose her white tote bag and marched downstairs. Her mother was there reading a US Weekly Magazine.

"Mo-om! Jamie took my car and said I couldn't use hers! What do I do? I need to pick up the SCool Gurls!"

Merri-Lee Marvil knew that and had, in fact given permission to Jamie. Dylan was irresponsible and purchased the car without her permission.

"Dylan, you should know why I decided to let Jamie have your car. You can drive Ryan's if you want."

"But mom! Her car is...dirty."

It was true because Ryan invited boys into her car for make-out sessions and more during her lunch time so...yeah.

"Dylan Marvil, You are going to be late and why are you wearing that dress?"

"MO-OM! That is not my problem right now! Besides, it's cute! And custom made. Please can I use your car?"

"If you leave right now, and do not do anything like purchase a custom made car again on my account ever again, you may."

Dylan threw her arms around her mom.

"Thanks!"

Dylan skipped out to her mom's "Merri Phantom" It was a new state-of-the-art car. Dylan hopped in and powered the electric engine. Within moments she reached Kristen's circular driveway.

Kristen hopped in. She turned to Dylan and asked,

"Where's your hot new grah-een car?"

"Dumb older sister Jamie "borrowed" it. More like stole it."

Kristen nodded.

"Its kinda weird that you aren't picking up Nicole first..."

"Yeah. Too bad we had to leave her behind."

Then they pulled up to Claire's baby blue house she and her family lived in.

Claire jumped in and asked,

"Why were you so late Dylan?" School starts in 10 minutes."

"Jeez! I'm driving! I'm going to kill someone if you don't shut up."

Claire slunk away and mumbled a sorry.

Dylan breathed a sigh of relief and pulled up to the school. More like a castle she thought.

It was made of white stone and had turrets and everything. She noticed a familiar orange Porsche pull up behind her.

"No way" Dylan murmured.

Kristen echoed, "Oh hell no!"

Claire gasped, "I thought we left them behind in Westchester!"

Dylan marched over to the Porsche.

The one and only Alicia Rivera stepped out. She glanced up at Dylan. Dylan smirked as she noticed Alicia's goosebumps.

"Hello Leesh, Did you end up in London by mistake? Or did you mean to go to South America?"

Alicia growled,

"Shut up Dylan Fatvil. I didn't know you worshiped so much you'd follow me to Westchester."

The 2 Alphas threw insults at each other, unknown to them, a crowd had slowly formed. Everyone was wondering who the 2 foreigners were. Could they be Massie's old friends that LGG had warned them about?"

Suddenly the sound of perfectly coordinated steps walked over, the crowd parted like the Red Sea for them.

A voice that held authority asked,

"What's this? Two pigs squabbling over my Crown?"

* * *

**_Wow... I cannot believed I updated this fast...Oh well! Have fun! _**


	4. Chapter 4-The Beginning Of Classes

_**Please Read and Review! 5 reviews to** **update!**_

* * *

_Dylan POV_

Dylan turned in surprise at the voice. It belonged to a girl with dark brown hair and piercing amber eyes. She looked good, skinny, Dylan noted.

She was flanked by 4 equally beautiful girls. Her hand was on her hip and her head was cocked. There was something familiar about that stance and face.

Wait...

"Massie? Massie Block?"

"No duh, who else?"

Dylan was stunned. How was Massie here? This was Dylan's school! Massie wasn't supposed to be here!

Alicia smirked,

"So Assie, you finally show your cowardly face."

"Well, Slut-Licia, this is my territory so get you and your fake boobs outta my face."

"Excuse me? These are real!"

"If they're real, how come there's a scar near the top of them? Lesson number one, if you have fake boobs, at least tell them to scar it underneath, not on top."

"Assie, that was from a car accident."

"Gee, I knew you were dumb but you can't even drive properly!"

*GONG!*

Everyone around them started to walk into the school. Massie turned and walked in as well and everyone parted for them.

Dylan stared enviously at her retreating back. The Alicia-Listers and The SCool Gurls waited until they were almost late and strut in for a dramatic first impression.

Too bad everyone was focused on Massie and the bright blond girl. They were smiling and handing golden envelopes to everyone. Suddenly Olivia danced out of line and pranced up to the blond girl.

"Hiii! I'm Olivia Ryans! I like your hair! It looks like mine!"

The girl seemed taken aback but answered,

"Hello Olivia, I'm Lennox. You're one of the freshies right?"

"Yeah!"

Then Olivia walked back to Alicia who looked angry. Dylan heard Alicia whisper yelling at Olivia.

Dylan, with Kristen and Claire behind her approached Massie. Before she said anything to Massie, she told her girls,

"We have to pretend to like Massie, then when Massie trusts up more, we strike!"

She tapped Massie on the shoulder.

"Hiya Mass...Long time no see."

Massie half smiled and answered,

"Nice to see you again. This is my clique, The Queens Of KISSes. (Let's pretend I never used KISS Klique)

"And this is my beta Lennox, I have no idea where everyone else is but here's my bestie." Massie continued.

Dylan took in the beta, she was a real beauty...hmm, they were hard to beat.

Lennox smiled and went back to giving out invitations. They were golden envelopes with royal blue script on the front that said

"You're Invited"

Dylan asked Massie,

"So...do I get one?"

Massie looked flustered for a millisecond but composed herself.

"I'm sorry Dylan, this is a private KISS party."

"But I was your friend."

"Was, not am. I'm sorry Dylan."

"Give one to me!"

Dylan made a grab for the stack of golden invitations but Massie lifted them out of Dylan's reach.

*GONG!*

_**Massie POV**_

The belle rang and Massie collected her clique and walked away. Dylan tried to follow but was immediately blocked by the students.

Massie walked into room 505 for her British History and sat down in the middle.

Lennox took the seat next to her. They began to take out their supplies. When they finished, they took out their phones.

**TheQueenShallMassiekurYou-Urgh! wtf is rong w/ d?**

**Lennyxoxo-idk...how were u bbfs w/ her again?**

**TheQueenShallMassiekurYou-idk **

**Lennyxoxo-who u think i shuld go out wif for the partay? Daniel or Jack?**

Massie looked up because Slut-Licia Rivera had sat down in the seat next to her. Then Dylan's butt took the seat in front of Massie. Oh gods she thought.

_Ping!_

**TheMadamRed-WTF is wrong wif u mass? i'm part of the a-list so gimme a invita ASAP!**

**TheQueenShallMassiekurYou-ummm try no. it's sumthin persnal**

**TheMadamRed-I H8 YOU!**

**TheQueenShallMassiekurYou-you think i care? in fact good bye dylan marvil**

_TheQueenShallMassiekurYou had signed off_

Massie looked over at Lennox who looked impatient that Massie hadn't responded yet.

**TheQueenShallMassiekurYou-Denny, Jack is kinda...werid**

**Lennyxoxo-tru tru...what color do you think i should wear?**

_PING!_

**SexySpanishAlpha-Hello ASSie**

**TheQueenShallMassiekurYou-Hello Fannish**

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? I'M NAWT FANNISH!"

Mr. Sylvester walked over and towered above Alicia,

"You may be new here, but that is no reason for you to disregard the rules! I expect you to pay attention instead of letting other distractions bother you.''

"I'm sorry, Mr. S. It will not happen again."

Alicia sulked. Massie triumphed.

**TheQueenShallMassiekurYou-Hmmm...i'll shw u the dress i wamt u 2 wear 2 da party...its color is hard to describe**

**Lennyxoxo-kk great! whatcho gonna wear?**

**TheQueenShallMassiekurYou-ummm whateva matches John**

**Lennyxoxo-i dont understand why u stay w/ him...**

**TheQueenShallMassiekurYou-he's cute and he's better than Harrison. **

**Lennyxoxo-anyne is...**

**TheQueenShallMassiekurYou- i dont luv john but i rather just have a bf**

**Lennyxoxo-umm k, bells gonna ring in 10 min so i'm signing off now kay?**

**TheQueenShallMassiekurYou-k bye**

_Alicia__ POV_

Alicia grew bored of provoking Massie and turned to the girl next to her. Alicia studied her features.

Pale skin, but not in a creepy way, long brown hair that needed highlights and a good wash, and big brown eyes. This might be the perfect Gamma for The Alicia-Listers, thought Alicia.

She was wearing a BCBG tight white overalls. The overalls were covered in pink and orange paint splatters. Her shoes were Nikes that were also paint splattered. On top she had a long sleeved orange shirt. The style was hippie chic, Alicia thought with some help, she would be almost as good as Alicia herself.

Alicia tapped the girl on the shoulder. She turned around.

"What do you want?"

"Wanna be Gamma in my clique? The Alicia Listers?"

"Bloody hell yes!"

"So..I'm Alicia Rivera. I'm starting a clique that is gonna beat Massie's."

"Absolutely brill! I'm Hayden Barfella. I really hate Massie. She thinks she queen doesn't she...''

"I know what you mean. When do you have lunch?"

"Period 4."

"Oh good! I have lunch at period 4 as well."

_GONG!_

The bell interrupted their conversation. Alicia waved good bye and headed to her next class. Geography with Ms. Jaffe.

On the way, a guy stood in front of her cornering her. Alicia smiled coyly and asked,

"So hottie, what's your name? I'm Alicia Rivera."

His eyes were glued to her chest,

"I'm John Barrington. And you're absolutely sizzling."

Alicia rubbed her boobs on his chest and they both smiled.

"Alicia, my darli-"

* * *

**MAWHAHAHAHA! Guess who's gonna interrupt? And it's nawt Massie... **


	5. Chapter 5-At Lunch

_**Please Read and Review! 5 reviews to** **update!**_

* * *

_Chanel POV_

"I dare you to finish that sentence."

Chanel stood there with her phone out. And it was on recording sound.

Alicia gasped and John blinked,

"But of course, Chanel, I was just joking around with this tramp."

Chanel looked ready to murder him. Her brown eyes were blazing with anger.

"You arse-hole. How did you ever get Massie?"

"Through my charm, of course. My dear, calm down. And tell Massie I'll be with her in a moment."

"Tell Massie yourself. I'm nawt a messenger."

"Fine."

Chanel stalked off. If only she didn't interrupt! Then she could have exposed John Barrington once and for all. She didn't know why Massie stayed with him! If it were up to her, she would dump him, turn him into a LBR and hired a personal assassin to kill him.

Chanel was thinking and scheming so hard, that she accidentally bumped into the one and only Aiden. He was 6'2 and a huge basketball star. It was no secret to the QoK's that she liked him but she didn't want to make the first move.

He smiled down at her and asked in his deep voice,

"Hello Chanel. Are you quite alright?"

"Ummm...yes. Thank you for your concern."

He walked off. Chanel wished she could have erased the "ummmm..." part. She was such a stuttering fool!

Finally she arrived at her next class. Math with Ms. Muselli. She was pretty Italian lady with a complexion and wardrobe to die for.

Like for example, today she was wearing a black, tailored skirt in black then faded to gray and cute black and grey striped kitten heels. On top, she wore a puffy sleeved heather grey sweater shirt. It looked totally hot. Her eyes were lined with black eyeliner and a smokey eye finished off her look.

She was tres chic, as Massie would say.

_Dylan POV_

Dylan got stuck in Spanish with Senora Medina. She was so fake! Dylan had wanted to take French with Mademoiselle Ocean'e. Dylan was super upset; she was the daughter of Merri-Lee MARVIL! She deserved the best.

Then a pretty girl sat down next to her. She had long chocolate colored hair and gray-green eyes. Dylan took points away for gray-green eyes, everyone knew that green eyes were in. Her lips were kinda thin, Dylan took more points away for that as well. She was skinny and a nose that Duh-Livia would probably copy first chance she got.

Dylan turned to her,

"So wanna join my clique? The SCool Gurls?"

The girls turned to Dylan.

"Were you just talking to me?"

"No duh. I'm Dylan MARVIL."

"Ummm...No thanks. I'm taken by the Queens Of KISSes."

"What's that?"

"Massie, your _friend's _clique."

"But I'm Dylan Drew Marvil. Better than Massie Block."

"I repeat, no thank you."

The LBR, took her stuff and moved to another seat. Dylan sat there in shock. How could anyone refuse her charms? Dylan turned to the girl sitting next to her. She had glossy brown hair with blond highlights. Dylan minused pointed off for the highlights. Everyone knew streaks were in. Here eyes were a shining blue. Dylan took a point off for not having green eyes.

Dylan knew this was the nest one out of the entire class so she tapped the girl on her shoulder.

"I'm Dylan Marvil. Wanna join my clique the SCool Gurls?"

"OMG, You're a MARVIL?"

"Umm...Yeah..."

"I watch Marvilous Marvils all the time and I especially love you!. And I totes wanna join!"

"Fine. So...tell me about yourself."

"I'm Rebecca Morris and I used to be Alpha before Massie Block, the American one came here. She took my spot along with Lennox Marie Seaman, Chanel Elle Moore, Victoria Cantu, and Hailey Carniwal. They're all real bitches. Hailey has a gossip, fashion, In+Out and a features column on _The KISS Times_so she's worse than most of them. I got plastic surgery on my nose."

Dylan slowly nodded.

"I see..." she murmured.

"So? Tell me about yourself!"

"Well I'm not really famous. It my mom. I like green eyes and hair streaks. I got plastic surgery on my boobs. Massie used to be my Alpha but when she left, I became Alpha. There's my 2 other clique members. Kristen Gregory, soccer star and Claire Lyons, world's youngest Oscar winning actress. You're Omega."

Rebecca's nostrils flared for a moment before looking normal again.

"I see..."

Rebecca turned toward to front of the room where Senora Median was droning on about Spanish verbs and blah, blah, blah. Dylan tried to focus as well but couldn't.

Dylan passed her "Marvil Phone" over to Rebecca.

"Type in your number and program yourself in."

Rebecca took the phone. She stared at it for a moment. Then slowly typed her contacts details in. She smiled and took a picture of herself pouting at the camera.

Dylan took her phone back and saw the picture Rebecca put in. She looked too good. Dylan frowned and deleted it. So she called herself, BroadwayBound14. Not as good as TheMadamRed but still pretty good.

_GONG! _

Dylan grabbed Rebecca's hand and ran from the room. They got to the lunch room in 2 minutes, which was pretty good since Dylan was gasping and looked ready to drop down dead. They waited for Claire and Kristen. Soon they came along with the Alicia-Listers. Everyone was eating already and almost finished. But The Queens Of KISSes weren't there. In fact, only the LBR's were siting there...

Finally Kristen asked her,

"So...Rebecca, what's wrong?"

"You see...everyone that's invited or cool by Massie's standards, are allowed to sit in her private Lunching Hall. That's why all the dumb kids are here. And yeah.." she stammered.

* * *

**So! Another chapter done in record time! I hope all of you are reading Alpha's Charm! I am boss/co-writer of that story. But just read it. **

**I love making cliffies...:) 5 reviews to update!**


	6. Chapter 6-The Queens of Elegance

_**Please Read and Review! 5 reviews to** **update! ** _

* * *

Kristen, Claire and Dylan all stared at Rebecca in shock. Dylan's face turned as red of her hair.

"WHAT!? How do I score an invite?"

"I have no idea. It depends on Massie."

''Yep..."

They ate their lunch in silence. Dylan stood up and ordered Rebecca to take her to the lunch hall. On the way she had to explain why,

"Massie's family helped this school out when it was having financial troubles. One of the workers stole money and the school almost had to shut down but Massie's family held a charity auction. Since the school was so grateful, Massie was given privileges."

Dylan adsorbed the information and walked on. Rebecca led them to a pair of huge shiny wooden doors. Rebecca knocked. A girl with dark brown hair and light brown highlights saw them. She furrowed her plucked arched eyebrow.

"Who are you?" she asked in a thick accent.

Dylan puffed out her chest and answered in a I'm-Much-Better-Than-You voice,

"I'm am Dylan Marvil."

"I see...Let me get Massie."

"Go ahead!"

Massie appeared with 4 other girls in tow. One of them had bright blond hair, another had dark brown eyes and hair, the next was the original girl and finally the girl that had rejected her original offer to join the SCool Gurls.

"Hello Dylan what brings you and your crew here?" Massie's accent still had traces of American in it but was mostly British.

"i came to be invited. I am your friend after all."

"So tell me, do friends shun you when you go visit them in Westchester, or do they act all snooty around you?"

"Ummm NO!"

"Well that'show you acted to me."

"That was just acting."

"Good Bye and good luck Dylan Marvil."

Massie shut the door on Dylan's very shocked face. Dylan turned around and hissed at Rebecca,

"It's a your fault slob!"

"No it isn't. Open your squished little eyes!"

Dylan gasped but Rebecca continued to talk on,

"You can't see that when you force people to do stuff, and they get into trouble, you blame them. And when they're successful, you take the credit. You think just cause your famous, you're the best. News flash! You AREN'T! Get a brain and BTW? I quit your dumb little clique."

Rebecca sauntered away and took out her iPhone.

**BroadwayBound14-I'm sick of being the loser, let's take back our school. **

**MirSham- It's about time!**

**JulieTheJewel-ummmm NO! I so do nawt wanna be a loser anymore...**

**BroadwayBound14- Excuse ah moi? **

**JulieTheJewel-I just don't sorry, you can give my beta spot to Miranda.**

**MirSham-YUHSSSS!**

**BroadWayBound14- Gruh-ate! see ya!**

_BroadwayBound14 has ejected JulieTheJewel out of the chatroom._

**MirSham-I'm beta, I'mma be a beta!yayayayayayayyayayayayay!**

**BroadwayBound14- i kinda dont wanna be alpha...2 much wrk...and good 4 u**

**MirSham-why nawt ask Krystal? she wanted to be in our clique once and she can so be alpha**

**BroadwayBound14- you make a perf beta. i'mma ask her now**

_BroadwayBound14 has added KutieKrystal to the chatroom_

**BroadwayBound14-hello Krystal Vance. Would you accept our generous position of Alpha in our new opposing clique?**

**KutieKrystal-OMG! I so will. Thank you so much for asking me! **

**Mirsham-I'm your beta**

**BroadwayBound14-I'm the second beta. **

**MirSham-NICE IDEA**

**BroadwayBound14- Do you solemnly swear to oppose The Queens Of KISSes, The SCool Gurls and the Alicia Listers? Do you also swear to listen and not be power drunk?**

**KutieKrystal-I do. **

**MirSham- Welcome to the CLIQUE!**

**KutieKrystals-We should call ourselves the...Queens Of Elegance...or Elegance for short. Yep, love it**

**MirSham-luvingit da da da DA daaaaaa**

**BroadwayBound14-LOL love it**

_GONG! _

They all turned off their phones and headed to class. They walked in sync and acted sassy. They were the new clique and very dangerous clique. They ran into The Scool Gurls on the way and a huge spat happened...

Dylan shoved Rebecca and walked away but Krystal shoved Dylan onto her face. Dylan got up from the floor and looked absolutely murderous,

"I swear that I will D-E-S-T-R-O-Y you!"

"Thanks but not thanks, and FYI, I know how to spell."

"Excuse me?! Are you talking back to me?"

"Hmmm I don't know, hell yeah! Just because you're famous, it doesn't mean you're my alpha."

Dylan narrowed her emerald green eyes and walked away. Krystal, Miranda and Rebecca did a triple-high five and walked on to math. When they got there, Massie Block and the Queens Of KISSes looked up and then away. They began to furiously text and whisper. All of the Elegance members smirked and grabbed seats in the back.

As class started, everyone seemed to start texting, even the LBRs.

**TheQueenShallMassiekurYou-I suppose you have started a clique and you do not support me?**

**KutieKrystal-You have that correct.**

**BroardwayBound14-We would never unless something really bad happened**

**TheQueenShallMassiekur-Fine. **

_The QueenShallMassiekurYou has signed off. _

Rebecca looked up at Massie and shared a smirk at her with Krystal. Massie rolled her amber eyes and turned to face the front again. Kristen, who was the only one of Dylan's clique that was in the class sighed dramatically and sent a text to someone.

_Now, I'm just having a short Kristen's mom, Marsha Gregory's, POV_

Marsha Gregory was proud of herself for scoring such a high paying job. Her good-for-nothing-husband didn't actually even bother to find a job. He worked as a male prostitute. Marsha divorced him within the week of finding out. Kristen didn't even care, she was too taken with that Marvil girl.

Marsha stared at the richly decorated walls of her office. A deep burgundy with golden swirls; huge dark wooden bookcases held rare first-edition books. Her desk was a matching wood and covered in papers and pictures. Her phone vibrated signaling she had a text.

**SexySoccerSisTah- Mom, Massie Block, Lennox M. Seaman and Rebecca Morris were misbehaving in class. They were being really rude mommy, can you give them detention. Please? With a huge kiss on top?**

Marsha had to laugh at her daughters antics. Since she loved her sweet daughter so much, she could have what she wanted. After all, Marsha had never would have been able to score such a good job, but Kristen had sent in an application for her, mostly written with Kristen's genius mind.

**PrincipalMarshaofKISS- Of course sweetie. I will personally make sure some things happen... ;)**

* * *

_For some reason after reading the newest chapter of The Clique Winter Vacation by splendeur, I wanted to bash Kristen a bit so please forgive moi! So 5 reviews to update I hope! _


	7. Chapter 7- Fight Alert!

**Hey guies! As most of you may know, this will be the last time I will update before summer vacation so enjoy this chapter while it lasts!**

* * *

**"Will Massie Block, Lennox Seaman and Rebecca Morris please come to Room 207. Will Massie Block, Lennox Seaman and Rebecca Morris go to Room 207." **

The girls who where in their classes looked puzzled about why they were being called to the Headmistress's office. They all got up and went to the office, when they got there, Massie gasped in shock. Was that Marsha Gregory?!

Massie knew that Kristen did something and she wouldn't get out of that room without being harmed. The huge dean was with them. He was a big heavy set man with bulging muscles.

Marsha opened her red lips,

"Massie, Lennox and Rebecca, I am very disappointed in you three. You have been in this school long enough to know not to cheat on tests."

Massie opened her gradient pink lips next,

"Excuse me? I don't believe I know what you are talking about. Cheating on a test? I would never do such a thing. If you are quite sure, prove it!"

"Miss Block, do not talk to your superior like that! And I have proof. My daughter, Kristen Gregory saw you and she has proof."

The Principal took out an iPhone and pulled up the video bit. The clip began to play,

*Fades In*

A grainy person with buttery blond hair pointed her head down to stare at a white piece of paper on her desk.

*Camera Moves to the left*

Another grainy brunette with lighter highlights did the same thing.

*Fades out*

Marsha looked at the girls pointedly. Before they could protest,she tapped another clip.

*Fades In*

A brown headed girl was looked at her hand while writing.

*Fades out*

"Well girls, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

Lennox interrupted Rebecca,

"Ma'am, a lot of girls in this school has hair like mine. Some of them being, Olivia Ryans, Paige Johnson, Kiki Underwood, Sasha Gold, Callie Anderson and many others. Also, the clips are quite unclear so until you get better proof, I will not follow any punishment you give me and I believe that Massie Block will not either."

Rebecca glared at Lennox before talking,

"Miss, as you can see, I have blond highlights, this person has none. I am innocent. But I am sure those two are not."

Marsha glared at them with a mixture of hatred, disgust and fury.

"My daughter Kristen is not a liar, if she says it, it's true. And all of you are suspended for 5 days."

"Like I said earlier, Massie and I will not take your punishments." Lennox snarled,

"And don't forget who's funding this school. If we took our support back, everyone would as well. You'd be in a big debt." Massie smirked evilly, knowing she had them right where she wanted them.

Marsha obviously didn't know how bad it would be and held her ground. Massie was stunned for a second, then she turned to the dean who was still standing there.

"Mr. Feil, tell the Headmistress why she shouldn't push my limits."

The big man nodded and began to explain. By the end of it, Marsha had paled considerably.

"Y-y-you can't do that. You are threatening a school official!" she stuttered,

Massie smirked, "I am merely telling you what would happen."

"Fine, what do you want from me then?" snarled Marsha

"I want to know who was in the video and you have to let me, Lennox...and Rebecca go." Massie hesitated at Rebecca because she was the enemy but at the last moment, took pity on her. Rebecca was quite surprised but Lennox knew her Alpha was the boss.

"Olivia Ryans was Lennox, Georgina as Massie and Eliza as Rebecca. All of you go!"

The happy group headed back to class and before entering, Rebecca whispered an almost inaudible,

"I'm on your side now and thanks."

Massie shot her the all famous smirk/smile and strut in.

Kristen and Dylan gasped out loud and their expressions turned to ugly sneers. Massie threw them a Cheshire Cat grin and walked back to her seat with Lennox by her side, mirroring the grin.

Rebecca IMed Miranda because Krystal wasn't on, stating what she had done, but Miranda seemed to understand perfectly well. She left out a breath she had been holding and waited for class to be over so they could have their 9.5 (9 minutes, 30 seconds) Gossip Fests. They had a 10 minute break before the next class.

Finally the bell rang and Rebecca shot to Krystal's locker. Miranda was already there because her classroom was right across from the locker area. The two gossiped and waited for Krystal who got there pretty quick in her heels.

They all began to babble about what happened until Krystal held up a French Manicured hand for silence. They all shut up and listened eagerly to see what gossip Krystal pulled up.

"Guess what? John Barrington was caught by moi, snogging Kyra Jones's brains out. Massie is going to be ruined when she hears this! Then we can smash her away!"

Rebecca spoke next,

"Ummm you see, remember the announcement from Headmistress Gregory about me Lennox and Massie? Well, Massie blackmailed-ish her into letting all of us go. Even me, so I kinda decided for the whole group to support us. Is that okay?''

Krystal's face broke into a huge smile.

"Girly, that's perf! Now that we have Massie by our side, we can beat everyone else dead!"

Rebecca's face mirrored her Alpha. Miranda broke the happy silence next.

"But wait, don't you think we should ask Massie first? To clear some things up?"

Krystal smiled warmly and insisted they go right now. They made their way to the bathroom on the 1st floor and found Massie and her clique, freshening up their make-up and hair.

"Hello Massie." said Krystal

Massie looked up from glossing her lips with Luscious London Lips, Cherry Blossom flavored. She finished making her lips shine with a soft pink glow and raised an arched eyebrow at them.

"Yes?"

"We were wondering, if we are to be allies with you, what kind of position would we be in?"

"You may consider yourselves...allies, an extension of The Queens of KISSes. But rise against me and you will pay."

They turned around and left in a whirl of expensive clothing and sweet perfumes. The Queens of Elegance stepped out.

Krystal led the way to the next class and everyone seemed to step out of their way. Rebecca bathed in the attention, but one thing was sure, Rebecca must not break her promise or else, she was dead meat.

_The Next Day_

Alicia stood in front of her clique waiting to be rated. Yesterday, she acquired some more girls. They were Rose Myner, a brunette beauty who was Omega, Julie Dalton, a blue-eyed beauty as Delta and Hayden Barfella who looked like your all-English girl with pale skin and brown hair who was Gamma. Alicia swiped the Glossip Girl Honey Nut Cheerio flavored gloss and added an extra dot on her lower lip to make it look more full and awesome.

Alicia twirled and announced herself.

"I'm wearing a Ralph Lauren purple halter dress and matching amethyst sewn into the fabric, with dark purple tights. I have a diamond necklace that has a 50 carat diamond on it. My shoes are Marc Jacobs not yet released purple suede flats and I have a bell anklet. And I have the limited edition Ralph Lauren hobo bag. Oh and BTW everybody? bell anklets are my new thing! So what do you girls think?"

Olivia was too busy slathering on make-up on a hickey to answer. Rose studied her and gave her a 9. Julie raised an eyebrow at the cleavage showing and gave her a 9.5. Hayden broke into a smile and told Alicia she was a total ten!

Alicia hmphed and got into formation. Everyone got into their position behind her. Olivia next to Alicia in skinny jeans and a teal shirt embroidered with hot pink flowers and hot pink suede ankle boots. On Alicia's other side, was Julie who wore sequined leggings and a black skirt matched with a navy blue tight top. Then Rose was behind Olivia wearing a rose pink shirt and long dark pink skirt. Finally, Hayden wore black tights, a pink dress, a purple cashmere sweater and knee high boots.

Suddenly, Dylan and her clique appeared next to them.

Dylan sneered,

"Hello Dumb-Licia! I was wondering when you would show up. I propose a challenge. We will fight, and whoever wins, gains the title of Alpha of KISS."

Alicia started giggling with the rest of her clique, Dylan had been speaking in a fake British accent and it was horrible!

Dylan was confused...Why wasn't everyone agreeing to her? Her mom was Merri-Lee Marvil! Gawd!

Massie stepped up without her clique,

"Dylan, are you a big-headed overly confident dumb idiot?"

"Huh? Wha? No!"

"Well, let's list the facts. Number 1, your accent is treacherous. Number 2, If you or Duh-Licia did win, I would triumph over you all. Number three, Being a Marvil is dumb. Being a McLaughlin is better. Ever heard of Elizabeth McLaughlin? **(Wink, wink)** She's a world famous actress."

Dylan ran towards Massie intent on hurting her but Massie easily side-stepped the attack. Dylan charged at her for about 3 more times before realizing, she didn't have the agility to turn and hit Massie. Then all hell broke loose.

It was The Queens Of KISSes VS The SCool Gurls VS The Alicia Listers VS A couple weird ELFs.

At one point, Massie was pulling someone's hair out of their head, Rose Myner she thought it was. At another point her entire clique, and her ganged up on one Dylan Marvil and began to pull her hair, smack her, tickle her, the works.

Lennox was so glad she hung out a lot with Jerry Horan, all star fighter, over the summer because it made winning so much more easier. She finished off Hayden Barfella and almost finished off Julie Dalton before she got in a lucky hit and Lennox crawled away.

Claire Lyons didn't want any part of this so she tried to run away but was snarled by a partly hairless Rose. After getting away from the brunette, Claire ran away successfully.

Kristen Gregory was all out fighting and thanks to her dedication to soccer, her kicks sent Chanel, the designer wannabe, out with a bloodied nose. Kristen along with Dylan ganged up on Julie Dalton, on of Alicia's girls and got rid of her. One good thing was her mom, would just get her and everyone else in The SCool Girls out of trouble.

Dylan Marvil just stuck with Kristen the whole time because she was the strongest. So when Kristen went down, so did Dylan.

Julie Dalton defeated some random ELFs (English Losers Forever) before Dylan Fatvil and Kristen Gregory got her. The random ELFs were really weak and they were the Marvil wannabes.

Olivia Ryans started shrieking and tripped over her own heels and fell to the floor.

Hayden Barfella was super mad at herself for being hurt but was happy when she managed to beat Lennox, who hung out with Jerry Horan all summer and he was the hottest, cutest, strongest fighter and guy ever!

Alicia was smart. She just whacked people on the head with her huge hobo bag. Bags were not only just good for looking beautiful it seemed.

Victoria was even smarter. When Alicia Rivers back was turned, she used her fists to knock out the Latina. Then she dove in and helped her fellow clique members everywhere.

Hailey Carniwal had arrived late and came just in time to see her clique members being herded to the nurse by a furious dean and VP. Hailey followed them to the nurse.

When everyone was patched up, they were marched to the Vice Principal's office. Kristen's eyes widened,

"Ummm, Mr.- Sir, where is the Principal?"

"I am not taking you lot to her because it doesn't fall under her duties. Other things, more serious things do."

While the VP and Kristen debated, everyone who wasn't on Kristen's side felt dread in their stomachs. If they went to the headmistress, they wouldn't get a fair hearing. Their fate depended on whether that old balding man would give them to their doom or not.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm not updating till I get back from Japan, around the end of August so...no one knows the fate of The SCool Gurls, The Alicia-Listers, The Queens Of KISSes or the random ELFs. If they get sent to the headmistress's office, only the SCool Gurls will get out free. If they stay with the VP, everyone will get a fairer hearing. Review what you think, about where they should go, and what you think of my little fight. Ta ta!**


End file.
